Nam et Unus The Lost One
by andriaallen
Summary: What if Helen's longevity wasn't due to the source blood like she thought? there's a little fluff... :
1. The Garden Noctis The Garden of Night

Nam et Unus

Patricia POV

I stood at the top of the buildings, looking out over the city. This was my favorite thing to do. It was night time and the moon shown bright in the sky. For hours I can stand at the top of this tower and stare out over the city, my city. As royalty it is expected that I watch what was deemed mine at my birth. 300 years cannot change that, even if I didn't want it. I have spent years watching over these people, protecting them. I follow my flesh and blood around, though she thinks me dead. She looks remarkable for someone only three quarters what she is. She doesn't even know.

The night is my comfort zone and as I stand on top of the building I look to the water at the old church, at the North Tower, where she stands. I can see her, her hair dyed and her eyes as unnaturally blue as mine are. She never suspected she was abnormal before she took the blood, but she will be needed for her true people, for them to know that one of the Lost One's has been found. She can't see me but she can feel my stare, as I look at her from a mile away. I am the Vita Mater and she is the Filia Vitam. I will see her again soon; this is what I tell myself as I descend the building to make my way to my home. "Happy birthday, my princeps, may you live well." I say in her direction.

Helen's POV

I stand on the edge of the North Tower in the night, over the city that I have come to call home. I know I'm being watched, it is only a fading feeling, I have felt watched for all of my life, natural and unnatural. It is the feeling of being watched over, not stalked as some would say. This feeling has become a comfort, like a child goes to her mother when she is troubled. I didn't have that. My mother died when I was small. Like William, I learned without the aid of a mother. I did not let that happen to my daughter, I never could. Perhaps I am being watched by the spirit of my mother. I feel at home in the night. It is peaceful and secure. The moonlight shows us things that one does not see in daylight.

The door opens behind me and I know who it is, the little boy I saved, now a man. "Will, join me wont you?" I ask, turning to look at him. He smiles and nods, moving to grip the pole, he is afraid of heights but he stands beside me if I ask. It makes me proud. I love him, I shouldn't, but I do. Henry and Ashley have grown up together, the used to be like siblings, but now they are more, Henry made his move on her and I am glad that they are happy, maybe I will have a grandchild or two, one day. Will is the shy one, he doesn't ask for much, but now the fear is evident in his eyes. I turn to him again, "Would you like to see the garden?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods, almost like an eager boy. I take his hand and lead him to my garden. This is my work of art, known to few in the world. I enjoy the peacefulness of plant life and I've always done well with it.

The garden is not small, by any means. Will has never seen it with the eight foot high hedge maze that I planted the summer after I moved here, or the flower beds with night blooming flowers that seem to glow when I walk past them. In the day light there are roses of nearly every color, each having their own beds. There are various lilies and other exotic plant life. I have fruit trees and bushes, each pruned and shaped and cared for by my own hand. Today was my birthday, I had spent it weeding and trimming and lounging in the maze and the beds. I swam in the pool that is housed in the center of the maze.

"Wow, who takes care of all of this, it's like it came straight out of a fairytale?" Will asks, leaning over to look at the night lilies, glowing silver in the moonlight. I smile and smack his hand when he goes to touch them. "Ouch." He turns to me and I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"No touching my handiwork, I spent all day out here getting caught up and I won't have you ruining the petals." I smile as he computes what I said. He smiles and nods in apology. He grabs my hand and starts running towards the maze, dragging me like we are small children on a playground. "Will, where are you trying to take me?" I laugh as we enter the maze. He looks both ways trying to decide what which path to take. I grab his hand. It is my turn to drag him around.

After awhile I get bored just walking letting him try to find the center without my help. I want to swim, I know the way. "I'll be waiting in the center for you." I tell him and run off before he can truly follow. He yells after me. In three minutes I find my way to the center. I walk over to the pool and slip off a shoe, dipping a toe in. I find the water warm and soothing. The lights showing through the waterfall at the end and in the pool itself, today they are lavender. Unable to wait I strip down to my bra and panties, leaving my shoes and dress in a pile on the ground before running to the end of the pool and diving into the deep end. I surfaced and got out, running to the other end of the clearing and waited for him to show up.

Will's POV

I heard splashing in the distance and decided to follow the sound. In a few minutes I found the center and walked over to the edge of the magnificent pool. I looked at my feet and realized that the pile of clothes was the dress and shoes that Magnus had been wearing, which suggested that she was in the pool or somewhere close. I walked around the pool taking in the architecture and coloring of it. The center of this maze was large and there were more flowers and benches here placed around the center and still looking very much like something out of a fairytale. I heard giggling behind me just before bare arms came around. Her wet body dampened the back of my clothes as I tried to get away from her without dumping us both in the pool. She immediately let go and before I could turn around she was gone again. I laughed out loud. "Magnus, where did you go?" my response was more giggles.

"You don't want to get all of your clothes wet do you?" I could hear the laughter in her voice as she taunted me. She was feeling playful, I can do playful. I smirked and walked over to her clothes picking them up I turned in a slow circle.

"Magnus, I will dump your clothes into the pool if you don't come out." I said to thin air knowing that she would hear me. I waited for a response.

"William, go ahead, you'll only wake up with no clothes in your closet if you do." She was laughing. I never would have thought her one for pranks, but then again, she always was a mystery and she did hate to disappoint. I smiled and lay the clothes back down on the ground as she came out from behind one of the larger rose bushes. My mind about stopped when I saw her.

She was wearing nothing except her underwear and bra. They were black and red lace, her wet hair still dripping from the pool was clinging to her shoulders and breasts making her look like an angel of the night. Her flat stomach and long legs added to the mystery. She smirked.

"I take it you like what you see or you wouldn't be drooling?" she asked. I was too mesmerized to do anything but nod in agreement. She walked towards me and smiled warmly. "I'm going to swim some more, if you would like, you may join me." She was calm as can be, just standing there in less clothing than I've ever seen her in, even while resuscitating her, offering me to join her for a swim. I was in heaven.

"Yes, I'd like to join you, but how are we going to get back to our rooms without being noticed?" I said tugging off my shirt and watching as she pulled off a perfect dive into the pool. I followed after tugging my jeans off as well, with a cannonball. When I came up for air she was at the other end of the pool, just floating on her back. She looked peaceful.

"We'll walk to my rooms, if you want, you can stay there, I have a passage that leads there, nobody would see us if you are worried about that." She said I was swimming towards her when I realized that her eyes were closed. I turned onto my back and floated like she was. I felt her leg brush up against mine and it was smooth and strong and then she was standing her head over mine looking down at me with so many things in her eyes. Fear, hope, sorrow, and something I'd never seen from her before, a look I didn't know. I reached up on impulse, cupping her cheek in one hand and running my thumb along her cheek bone.

"Only if you want it." That was my simple statement. In four years we had been through much and having Ashley back after so long was amazing. Tonight, something was changing between us. Over the years we had been the other's rock, for everything.

Helen's POV

"Only if you want it." That's what he said as he cupped my cheek looked me in the eye. I let him read me, through my eyes. He was the only one who could. I smiled and bent down just barely brushing my lips over his. The chaste kiss felt right. Will stood and pulled me into a hug I gripped him and we held each other for some time. I looked in his eyes and they spoke things. He leaned in with his nose brushing mine and our lips met in our first real kiss.

The passion and love I felt I tried to convey through the kiss. i ran my tongue along his lips begging him to open up and he did. I slipped my tongue in to duel with his, the simple act making my body ache for more. I pulled back and lead him to the stairs and out of the pool. Our swimming was done, I wanted something else, and I was going to have it.

Third Person.

While the two played in the garden, they were not aware of the woman standing on the other side of the wall, placing an envelope labeled FILIA VITAM in a crevice at the tunnel entrance. The figure smiled and walked into the house next door. Helen and Will moved back into the house not knowing that Ashley had exited and retrieved the envelope, placing it on her mother's desk for morning. The plan was set into motion now.


	2. Mother?

_Here are the translations from Latin via google translator._

_Sanctuary is not mine, however much I wish it were. The rest of the story will be in Third person POV._

_Nam et Unus- The Lost One_

_Vita Mater- Mother of Life_

_Filia Vitam- Daughter of Life_

_Princeps- Princess_

_Columna Lucis- Pillar of Light_

_The Garden Noctis- The Garden of Night_

_Nocte Filius- Child of the Night_

Helen woke to find Will asleep next to her. They had made sweet and slow love last night, and boy did she feel it now. Last night was a night she just let go of being the executive and was herself. She has waited for Will to reject her but she knew he wouldn't somehow. She watched the sleeping form beside her before getting up and starting her day with a shower. She left a note for Will and left after dressing and drying her hair.

When she made it to her office she found a letter on her deck that had not been there when she had left it yesterday. It was addressed in Latin the words FILIA VITAM, Daughter of Life, written on it. That had been one of her father's pet names for her. Slowly she picked up the letter and opened it. She pulled out the old style letter paper and unfolded it slowly. She looked at the familiar writing, the script of her father and began reading.

_ Dearest Helen,_

_You are no longer a young girl, and I have some explaining to do to you. If you are reading this then you must believe that your Mother will be coming to see you. She is not dead, but she can explain what she is and what you are, more than I ever could. You are reading this because she needs your help now and I know that you are just as stubborn as she is. She's missed you all these years and I hope that you can forgive both of us. She has watched over you as much as possible over the years and I implore that you listen to what she has to say, she can answer all of your questions. I must go now; Ranna and I must help with the Praxis rebuild. Listen to your Mother and remember that I love you. _

_ Always, _

_ Your loving Father._

Helen sat down, her legs unable to hold her up. She couldn't believe it, her mother was alive. Helen looked up as Ashley walked in. "You found it, good I was hoping you would read it before I invite her in." Ashley smiled at her mother, who was speechless. "Oh, and I will not call Will dad, FYI." Helen looked at her daughter in shock, still unable to speak.

Ashley turned and left. Helen sat there in shock and didn't move until Will walked in five minutes later. She handed him the letter in silence, waiting for him to read it. "Your mother is coming?" Will asked. Helen could only nod, that's all she had ever wanted as a girl, her mother to love and teach her all about being a proper woman. As Helen mulled her younger life over in her head she realized why her father had never remarried or loved another woman, His wife was still alive just elsewhere for the time being. "That's good right, she's not dead?" He asked prying for Helen to find her voice.

"Will, my mother is alive and probably on her way here, with my daughter now. What the hell am I supposed to say?"Helen asked suddenly looking very unsure of herself. At that point Ashley walked in with a woman who didn't look any older than Helen did. "Mother?" Helen had stopped short looking at the woman who had birthed her; she didn't look any older than back when Helen had been five.

The woman smiled and moved to stand in front of Helen. "I love what you did with your hair darling, yes it's me, my Filia Vitam." Helen smiled with tears in her eyes. Her mother opened her arms and Helen fell into them crying. They hugged each other tight for a long time before they sat down. Will moved to sit by Helen and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Mother, I have missed you so much. Father and you had your reasons, I understand that, for the record though, I could never have done that too Ashley, She's my life." Helen started wiping the tears from her face. Will looked at Ashley and nodded. Ashley turned and left. Helen looked over at Will and smiled. "I hate to ask you but coul-" Helen was cut off by Will.

"I'll take care of everything today, you two catch up." He smiled bending down to kiss Helen on the cheek. She looked at him and nodded in thanks. Will turned and left the room closing the door behind him leaving the two women to catch up.

Helen turned to her mother who was smiling broadly now. "What, if I may ask, was that darling?" Helen's mother teased. Helen blushed and looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap.

"That would have been my good morning kiss. Will makes me happy Mother, like you make Father happy." Helen said, slowly gaining confidence. Patricia was still smiling when Helen looked back up.

"He is your match. I can see that. Gregory told me about some of your suitors. I still have a hard time believing that a child as wonderful as Ashley came from Jack the Ripper. She is lucky to be the Nocte Filius. I suppose that I should start my tale, I have a year to teach you what you need to learn, and I am going to need every minute." Patricia said, looking at her daughter. Helen looked slightly shocked but nodded wanting to know exactly what she needed to learn. She waited for her mother to start her tale. She didn't want to question her mother; she just wanted to learn what had been going on since she was five. What had taken her mother away from her?


	3. The Talk and Labs

_Here is chapter three, enjoy. For those of you keeping up with all of my fiction, Chapter three of Family is not far behind. I also still don't own Sanctuary, I just borrow the characters. :D _

Helen sat on the couch and looked at her mother. It was an awkward silence as the two just looked at each other and sat there. Patricia began fiddling with the hem of her coat, pulling her fingers along the length of the opening. Helen just stared trying to figure out how exactly she wanted to start the conversation.

"So, you may as well start at the beginning as I haven't a clue what I want to ask first so you may as well start with why you left or were gone or whatever." Helen started, now starting to feel slightly angered that her mother and father didn't even bother to tell her whatever it is she was obviously about to get thrown into. Patricia sighed and looked up at her only child.

"Alright, how bout we start with, you are only half human, less since you took the Source Blood actually." Patricia began. Helen's eyes went wide and she was going to speak until her mother motioned for her not too. Helen followed her order and slumped down in her seat crossing her arms and waiting for the rest of the story. "I am an Elf, your father is Human. You are the Daughter of Life; I am the Mother of Life. We are the royalty in my world; you are a legend where I am from. I was exiled when my father found out I was pregnant with you. Halflings are looked down upon in Alearis." Patricia paused and looked at her daughter for a reaction.

"So I'm a princess, you are the queen and I'm half Elf is what you are saying, so far?" Helen said looking at her mother. Patricia nodded and looked away, ashamed.

"I didn't have a choice, Helen. I had to leave. I was lucky I wasn't executed for having you. There are legends about a Halfling child born to a queen. She will bring the darkness, or she will bring the light to our world." Helen looked at her mother and slowly let her words sink in. Patricia looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "I would ask you for forgiveness if I deserved it, I should never have left you, every day I think about you. The people in Alearis were and still are frightened by 'Halflings' as children like you have come to be called." Patricia looked out the window and wondered at the expanse of the garden she knew was down there, but hidden by an illusion of sorts.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Mother; you did what you had to do, to ensure everyone's safety. I waited over a century to have my daughter and I thought and still think about her every day. As for my heritage, I now have a problem. In my early thirties I took a serum that I derived from vampire blood. I always assumed that it was the cause of my longevity, but as you are sitting here, it means wither I wasn't affected, or I did realize my gift completely, if at all." Helen said standing and beckoning for her mother to follow. She headed out of her office towards her lab.

Three hours later Helen was in full science mode and all Patricia could do was watch in wonder as her only child worked. Analyzing blood samples from both of them and recording down the results. Patricia looked at a sample that was showing up on the screen and rested a hand on her chin and the other on her hip."Helen, what do you see in this sample of your DNA? There's a marker that wasn't there the last time I saw your DNA, this is a marker specific to Elves, when you have found your true mate. I know it wasn't that John fellow. As this is very recent, I'd say whomever you slept with or kissed last would be it. He or she will also have a marker, whether or not they are an Elf." Patricia said pointing to a small diamond shape attached to a part of the DNA helix that was Helen's. Helen looked up and examined the DNA, before noting it down and furrowing her brow in thought.

"Mother, Father has lived into this century, would that be due to the marker or is he also an abnormal?" Helen looked at her mother, unsure of what she wanted the answer to be. Patricia smiled and sat on one of the stools.

"It means that you two are bonded, you will live as long as the other does, Will needs to come down though, we need to explain it, you may also carry a child because of this as the first time you bond with your true mate tends to hype up the fertility." Patricia said casually, like a child was nothing to be worried about. Helen paled and stopped mid-step, dropping the file folders in her hands. She whirled around and gaped at her mother.

"What, I…. are you certain?…. How often does this happen, I didn't think I could still have children." Helen shakily made her way to the stool placed in front of her mother an slumped onto it. Patricia smiled and looked at her daughter.

"Darling, welcome to the wonders of being an Elf. I can still bear children and it wouldn't be any different than when I delivered you. You certainly will be able to have children well into your twelfth century, if not longer. There is no equivalent to menopause for Elves, unfortunately." Patricia smiled and Helen calmed a little.

"If I catch what you are saying correctly, Will and I will live as long as the other lives. Does that mean that if he dies, or I die that the other will die as well?" Helen said. Patricia only nodded. The same goes for if one is revived, the other will also be revived. So if both of you flat line only one of you need to be revived." Patricia said smiling behind Helen as Will walked in with tea and lunch.


	4. Interesting Day pt1

_Here is chapter4, PM me if I ignore one fic more than the other… _

_Sanctuary…. Nope still not mine…. Darn.._

Helen nodded at Will to enter the room the rest of the way. "Will, my mother was just telling me that we are bonded for the rest of our lives. We will live as long as the other does, so please refrain from dying. Oh, and I might be pregnant." She blurted out quickly as Will sat down. Will looked at her with the impression of a goldfish.

"P- pregnant?" Will said. That was the only thing he had really registered as she said it. Helen nodded and everything she said sank into Will's mind. As he registered everything he began to smile. "We could be parents? I never thought of kids, what is the possibility that you are pregnant?" Will asked, looking at Helen.

"I don't know, Mother what is the possibility that we conceived last night?" Patricia looked thoughtful for a moment then stood. She looked at Helen and smiled. Helen stared at her mother wondering what she was thinking.

"Lie down on the couch and lift your shirt please." Patricia said looking at Helen. Helen complied and held her shirt up to just below her breasts exposing her creamy soft skin. Patricia placed a hand on Helen's abdomen and felt around before smiling. Helen and Will looked at her waiting for her to say something. "You may very well be, however we cannot know for sure, not for another six hours or so, assuming it has been about eight hours since you had sex." Patricia stated matter-of-factly smiling at Helen. Helen blushed and looked away from her mother's prying eyes. 'Wow, now I understand why Ashley had such a hard time initially coming to me about sex. This is embarrassing.' Helen thought to herself. "What's to be embarrassed about Helen, it is only natural." Patricia said, smiling.

"Mother! Stop reading my thoughts that was supposed to be private!" Helen exclaimed, shocked that her mother had answered her out loud. Helen turned a deeper red as she sat up and pulled her shirt down and back into place. She stood and went to find her daughter. She needed to have some girl talk that didn't involve her mother, and perhaps Ashley could help her understand how to deal with her mother. This was shaping up to be an interesting day after all.

_**A/N **__Don't kill me yet, I know it's short, but I am having minor issues with this fic, but I have not stopped I promise! *cringes in fear of glares*_


	5. Interesting day pt2 The talk

**Here is the fifth chapter. Sorry for the long wait, *ducks flying objects* **

Helen found Ashley reading in the library. She watched her flip the page of her favourite book, thinking about when she was small; thinking back to when Ashley was a young girl and begged for bedtime stories, refusing to sleep without one. Her Favorite books had been the Grimm Brothers' fairytales, original versions of course. Helen leaned against the doorway for a time, hands clasped in front of her, fiddling with a button on her blouse before she cleared her throat, catching her child's attention. "Ashley, can I talk to you?" Her daughter looked up and smiled, noticing her nervousness.

"Sure thing Mom, what do you want to talk about?" Ashley said, setting her book off to the side. Helen walked over and ran through everything, mentally wondering at the best course of action that could be taken to tell her child most of what had happened in the last five hours. Helen sat down and took a deep breath. She'd decided to dive right in.

"How do you handle me, as your Mother, I mean?" Ashley looked thoughtful for a time, and Helen silently thanked whatever gods that there were that Ashley understood her question.

"You are my Mom. There are times when I wish it weren't true, like when we fight, but you will always love me and I will always love you. You have given me a life and opportunities that other kids don't get. As long as you're happy, I am. You didn't really get to know your mom and I can understand that she is different and you aren't expected to be the perfect daughter when she has just gotten back." Ashley said moving over to pull her mother into a hug. Helen smiled and wiped away a lone tear.

"I can't read your thoughts though, and I always wonder if there was something different I could have done. I wonder _everyday_ if you are safe enough; if I did everything right." Helen said. Ashley laughed and kissed her mother's cheek. "What if she doesn't expect me to be a daughter at all, how can I handle something like that?" Helen said plowing right along. She had no idea what Patricia wanted from her and didn't even think to ask. Helen started to think more on the subject of being the daughter, not the mother. Ashley hugged her mother again not knowing exactly what to say to her. She went with her heart.

"You are the best mom I could ask for, even when I was six and asked for a baby brother that I could dress up and you said no, I still loved you. You may not be able to read my mind, but you always know what I need. You are always there and that is all I could ever ask for, unless you are here to tell me that you and Will have been together longer and that I may in fact, have a sibling in like eight and a half months?" Ashley said eyeing her mother warily. Helen blushed and looked away.

"Ashley," she paused for a moment, gaining momentum, "Will and I are bonded, by DNA now. There is a marker that becomes present after an elf has found their true mate." Helen said. She needed to tell Ashley that she was possibly pregnant, though that could turn out bad. Ashley looked at her mother and nodded, taking in the information a small bit at a time, before motioning for Helen to continue. Helen took a deep breath. "There is a strong possibility that I may be pregnant, we won't know for another few hours according to Mother." Helen looked Ashley in the eye and saw her light up with a mixture of confusion and happiness.

"You mean that tall, bald, and creepy is not really going to be a part of my life and that he should leave us alone?" Ashley asked her mother with a smile. Helen nodded. Well she could hope he would anyway. "You also said that you might be pregnant now; meaning I have a potential brother or sister on the way?" Helen nodded as Ashley digested the information. She waited, and though Ashley sounded happy, it was a lot of information to work through. Ashley looked up at her mother and smiled; she definitely needed some questions answered.

"Mom, how exactly does the bonding work, the change in your DNA?" Ashley looked up and was slightly scared for the first time. "What does it change in you?" Helen glanced at her daughter and sighed.

"The bond ensures that we stay together: for life. It happens when the true mate has been found. There is a marker that shows up, an extra protein that will only match the bond mate, kind of like your other half. Other than that, it doesn't really change much, at least from what I can understand." She paused, her fingers gripping her daughter's tightly to make sure she understood what she was about to say next. "You have the potential to have this marker one day as well, because you are part Elf." Helen did not want to tell Ashley just how tightly they were bonded. That would be too much for the girl to take in at once and she was nearly overloaded as it was.

"Okay Mom, we can get through this. Go and talk to her, she may need this as much as you do. You're strangers to each other, blood or not. " Ashley said sensing her mother's uneasiness about all of this. Despite what Helen did with others in her life she did her best to not lie to Ashley about things, John being the exception.

"You are taking this far better than I had hoped." Helen smiled; her daughter's logic and excitement was hard to avoid. "I dreaded what you would think of all of this, and here you are drowning out all of my worries." Helen began to feel the excitement and started laughing, pulling Ashley back into a hug before dragging her from the room and going back to find Patricia. She was determined to get some of her own questions answered.


End file.
